The Hidden Academy
by Rednee-san
Summary: This story is about what it would be like if Naruto went to high school. Some parts of the story are romantic and others are just plain crazy and funny. I am hoping to add more lemons so please be patient. Don't forget to review. Diclaim: Don't own Naruto
1. First Day

Beep, beep, beeeeep! An alarm clock goes off as a blond headed boy wakes up startled and falls on his face. Beep…beeeeeeep smash! The boy threw the alarm clock across the messy room. He walks sleepily over to his dresser and changes into an orange and black jacket and throws on a pair of washed out jeans. Then, he walks into his kitchen and opens up his fridge while taking out a milk carton and shaking it. Swish, clunk, swish, clunk. He lets out a sigh and says, "I just had to have spoiled milk."

Across the street a mother calls up to the second story, "Sakura, it's time for breakfast!" A girl with shoulder length pink hair jogs down the stairs.

"Oh you look so beautiful in that red shirt a khaki skirt!" Her mother sighs as Sakura enters the kitchen. Her father looked from his paper and asked, "How's my princess?"

"I'm ready for what ever lies ahead of me, and can't wait for school." Sakura smiles while sitting down and watched her mother put a bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Can you believe that you're going to be in the same high school as Ino? Oh, just like grade school." Sakura's mother hugged her father while Sakura choked at Ino's name.

Next door to Sakura's house, another girl was getting ready for school. Her blond hair was kept up in a ponytail and she wore a jean skirt with a blue tank top.

"Angel of mine, how's it coming?" Her father asks as the girl walks into the room. She grabbed her backpack and answered, "Oh I was just getting ready to head off for school."

"My little baby Ino's growing up so fast." Ino's father began to cry. Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Please don't cry."

A couple blocks over in a fairly large home a teenage girl is carrying two buckets of water up stairs. The first bucket she sets down on a table and opens a door with a sign that read "No sisters or demonic brothers allowed!". Carefully walking over and under stings that were hung across the room, she stood next to a bed with a boy sleeping in it. Quietly she lifted the bucket up and tipped the icy cold water onto him. The boy immediately jumps out of bed and lands on the floor, taking his blankets down with him.

"What the hell was that for!?" The boy asked while getting off the floor. Walking back to the door, his sister replied, "How else am I supposed to wake you up?"

"You aren't going to wake Gaara up like this, are you Temari?" He asked and watched his blond headed sister walk over to the table, pick up the second bucket, and walked across the hall. Next, Temari opened a door that had a sign which read "Enter and die!". She ignores this sign as well and walks through a room with hanging pictures of death metal bands on the walls. In the same way, she dumps the cold water on Gaara. Gaara franticly tossed and turned on his bed while cursing at his sister. Smiling with satisfaction, she heads to her own room. Fifteen minutes later, Temari was down stairs wearing jeans, a black shirt that read "Back Off!" across the chest, and her hair was in four ponytails. Soon her two brothers came down and sat at the table. Temari looked at her brothers as they sat down and asked, "Why do you always wear black? And why don't you ever comb your hair?"

"If I cared, I would have combed it." Kankuro, the first to be woken was still cranky as he put on a black sweatshirt over his already black outfit. Gaara on the other hand, preferred to not wear a sweatshirt or even a jacket; the cold didn't bother him.

"You're a real-" Kankuro began.

"Hey! Don't cuss at me. If it wasn't for me neither of you would have gotten breakfast." Temari said putting bowls of oatmeal before them. After complaining, the boys ate their oatmeal. After breakfast, the siblings grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. The group of three walked for a couple blocks and stopped at a bus stop.

"Why do we have to walk to the bus stop when you can just drive us to school?" Kankuro asked irritably.

"Because she wants to see that idiot Shikamaru who-" Gaara was interrupted by Temari who not only slapped him but also Kankuro.

"Stupid woman!" Kankuro murmured under his breath as he rubbed his head. The brothers and sister waited in silence for the others to arrive, and then, in the distance, two girls where running toward them.

"Not these two. Any one but them." Gaara closed his eyes and turned up his Ipod. The two girls, one blond the other pink, began to push each other as they drew closer to their destination. Sakura pushed Ino and said, "You wont beat me this time you pig!"

"Oh give up Sakura. Even if you get to the bus stop first it doesn't mean Sasuke will sit with you and your billboard!" Ino tripped Sakura after recovering from her hit. Temari let out a sigh "Why did these two have to come?" as the two stopped pushing each other and waited for the bus. Temari looked at Ino's watch and read the time. 7:25. "Yep," She thought, "this is going to be a long day."


	2. Bus Ride

The Hidden Academy

I DON'T own any of these charaters

Not even five minutes of silence had passed when a cell phone began to ring to the tune of Barbie Girl. Ino and Sakura pulled their cell phones out at the same time.

"Hey, you have the same ring tone as me!" Sakura said as she put her phone away.

"That means I'll have to change it. I wouldn't want to be caught dead with the same ring tone as you!" Ino said as she answered her cell phone. "Hello? Umm yeah…no…please do…no…I'm fine! All right, yes…bye!"

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, putting more make-up on.

"My boyfriend."

"Like a guy would ever date you!" Sakura spoke with pleasure.

"Hell, no guy would even think about dating either of you!" Temari said, growing ever more tired of their bickering. Both girls stared at her and became fully silent.

They all stood there, minding their own business; Gaara shaking his head to the beat of the music, Kankuro doing some last minute homework from his summer school, and Temari fixing part of her hair. Sakura straightened her skirt and Ino searched for a new ring tone. This was probably the only time they were all quiet. Of course, this peace was not kept for long because just as the bus arrived, Ino and Sakura began to fight.

"Oh Sasuke-kun let me sit beside you." Sakura said as she climbed the stairs of the bus.

"Sakura, move you head, I can't see Sasuke!" Ino grabbed Sakura's shirt. Temari turned and looked down the street.

"Could this really be it?" she thought as Kankuro and Gaara entered the bus, "Are these the only people attending Hidden Academy?" Temari stepped up into the bus and looked around. She smiled and walked towards the back. In the second to last row, there sat a boy who appeared to be asleep.

"Hey, could you move so I can sit?" Temari said as the boy opened his eyes. "You're so bothersome. Always bothering people." The boy said as he pulled down his mud colored shirt and moved.

"If you didn't sleep all the time then I wouldn't bother you so much, Shikamaru." Temari sat down in the now empty seat.

"Yeah." Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Are you forgetting some thing?" Temari smiled and held out her hand. Shikamaru smiled back and held her hand. Then from behind them a voice whispered "We're watching you punk!" and both turned to see Temari's brothers. Shikamaru got a worried look on his face and Temari just leaned her head against him. Kankuro leaned back against the chair and smirked.

"Let's see if he does anything now." Gaara closed his eyes. " He's not such a bad guy, except for the fact that he's a lazy." Kankuro said, putting his homework away.

Up at the front there was an argument-taking place. Ino had pulled Sakura out of her seat to sit beside Sasuke. From the looks of it, the argument was getting nowhere. Both girls were crazy over him, just like every other girl, for he was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was from one of the most well known families in the area. They were wealthy, talented, good looking and had every thing else a perfect family could have. He was the youngest in his family. His older brother was in college.

"Sakura was here first so she deserves this spot." Sasuke said, looking out the window. Ino's mouth just about hit the floor at hearing this, so Sakura took the opportunity to sit beside Sasuke.

"It doesn't mean I like you or anything, though. I just think it's the right thing to do." Sasuke said as he continued to look out the window. The bus driver was just about to drive off when a yell was heard.

"Hey wait up! I'm almost there!" a blond boy said running to the bus. He wore an orange jump suit and was carrying his backpack.

"That idiot." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"Oh, why couldn't we just leave with out him?" Sakura joined in with Sasuke's criticism.

"Thanks a lot. When I become president, I'll give you a share of my money, believe it!" the boy said panting.

"All right kid, just sit down so we can go." The bus driver said as he shut the door. The boy looked around for an open seat. He stopped next toe Sakura.

"Hey, can you move over so I may sit here?"

"No way Naruto! I'm sitting with Sasuke!" Sakura said giving him a look of disgust.

"Good! I didn't want to sit by Sasuke anyway!" Naruto continued down the isle and was greeted by rejection. Then he came to a girl with violet colored hair.

"Hi Hinata. Is any one sitting here?"

"Umm…well…" the girl began to stutter.

"No it's ok. You don't need to give up the seat." He was about to walk away when Hinata stood up.

"Naruto, wait! No one's sitting here. If you want…you can sit…with me." Naruto gave her a look of surprise.

"Oh thanks a million Hinata!" he sat down next to her. "You're the best, believe it!"


	3. Science and History

Naruto and Hinata walked with the rest of the freshman to the gym where their schedules were being handed out. After receiving their schedules, Naruto and Hinata looked them over to see which classes they had.

"Man, I've got Life Science second period. This sucks, how am I supposed to study for a class that's right at the beginning of the day? Then, my third period is history. Ugh, now I wish that I didn't have to go to school. Algebra and P.E. are right before lunch! Then they expect me to pay attention for the last two periods!" Naruto scowled at the list as he shoved it into his pocket. "What's your schedule like?" He asked curiously as they walked through the Lower Quad.

"Well, my second period is Geometry, then…my third is Biology. No…that's not right because it says that my fifth period is Biology. Umm…I better get…this changed. I can't go to Biology twice." Hinata stopped and looked up at Naruto.

"Yeah, the office women should be able to help you fix the schedule." Naruto pauses and looks at some passing students. "I guess I'll see you later then." Naruto said gazing into Hinata's eyes. Hinata turned red and said, "Y-y-yeah, maybe w-w-we'll be in a class together." There was a long silence.

"Um, I better get going to class." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Um, I better head to the office. Bye."

"Bye." Naruto and Hinata went their own ways. "That was really weird." Naruto thought as he pulled out a map the women had given him. "I just couldn't stop looking at Hinata, then I got that same fluttery feeling that I used to get when Sakura smiled. But Hinata's my friend; I can't possibly like her. Plus, Neji would kill me." Naruto chuckled and casually walked, stopped in front of his locker. Then Naruto pulled out a small crinkled piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and looked at the top number where his indicated locker number was his. "Okay, 3198, 3198, 3198…" Naruto mumbled. "3…1…9…8…there it is!" He shouted, walking over to a rusted, old locker and spun the combination.

"Holy crap! What's that smell?!" Naruto held his nose and waved his right hand in front of the locker. "This sinks! What's this doing in my locker!" Naruto pulled out a brown paper bag that contained a three-month-old lunch in it. He tossed the bag in a near by trashcan and then slammed his locker shut. "I better not use this until it's been sprayed with AXE." Naruto continued his walk.

The five-minute warning bell rang and Naruto picked up the pace to his Science class. He spotted a door that read "Life Science" and slid in. The female Science teacher had already begun to teach her students and seemed too busy to notice Naruto sneak in. The room was decorated with posters of animals and plants and had several tanks filled with animals in them; some contained fish and a frog. Naruto whispered to Choji as he sat down, "Hey, what have I missed so far?"

"Nothing munch munch much. All she's done so far," Choji paused to shovel more chips into his mouth. "is tell us her expectations."

"Oh…expectations, those shouldn't be hard to follow." Naruto smiled.

"Like expectations even matter to _**you**_." A girl's voice whispered from behind. Naruto and Choji both turned their heads to see Ino engaging in their conversation. Ino had a sour expression on her face. "You're so far behind in expectations that it's not even funny to joke about."

"Oh really, and what are-"

"Who's talking?" The teacher interrupted Naruto as she looked up from her book. "Oh, and who are you?"

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I was late because I was helping a student with her schedule." Naruto stood up.

"Well, Naruto, you missed my little speech about my expectations. One of them is being **on time,** you know. Normally I would give you a tardy, but seeing that it's your first day of school, I'll let you off the hook."

"You're the best teach, believe it!"

"This is your only time though." The teacher said coldly. "By the way, you can call me Kurenai or Miss Yuhi." Naruto sat down quietly, giving Ino a smirk.

"I goanna-"

"Yamanaka, is there something you want to share?" Kurenai asked.

"No ma'ma." Kurenai turned to the board and began to write on it.

"Miss Yuhi." A boy in the front raised his hand. From Naruto and Choji's seats, all they could tell was that the kid had a bowl shaped hair cut, but as soon as he began to speak the knew exactly who he was. Kurenai pointed to the boy. "Uh, yes, you in the front."

"My name is Rock Lee and I want to become the most youthful student in class. What should I do in your class to achieve this goal of mine?" Lee posed the whole time. Kurenai was shocked by the request of her student that it took her some time to answer his question. "Well…I would get good grades, sign up for all my activities, and not get on my bad side. Now please sit down so we can continue." Kurenai replied. Lee turned and smiled at Naruto before sitting down. Naruto pretended not to see Lee and then put his book in a position to block his face. Through out the whole period, Choji and Naruto phased in and out of Kurenai's lecture and by the end of the class, all Naruto knew was bits and pieces of the lesson and when his homework was due. The bell rang for the students and Naruto and Choji packed up and left. Lee caught up to them and began to talk about his youthful summer. The trio came to an intersection and split as Naruto began to head over toward his History class. On the way he caught a glimpse of Hinata in the crowd.

"Hey! Hinata, over here!" Naruto began to wave his arms. When Hinata heard Naruto's voice, she turned and began to make her way over to him. Finally she was almost to him, but was pushed by a passing student. Naruto immediately lunged for Hinata and caught her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going jerk!" Naruto called out. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"Umm…y-y-yeah, I think s-s-so." She replied blushing. Naruto looked at Hinata and she looked longingly at him. Then it dawned on Naruto that he had been holding onto Hinata for quite some time.

"Oh, sorry. Here, let me help you with your books." Naruto began to pick up Hinata's books and handed them over to her asking, "So, did you get your classes fixed?"

"Oh, yes. I'm going to History now."

"Sweet! My next period is History too! That means I'm in at least one class with you!" Hinata and Naruto continued down the hall to their class and found their room. When they opened the door, they walked into a room full of talking students.

"Hey Hinata, over here! Sit next to Shino and me. Oie Naruto, you too!" Kiba yelled from a middle row. Naruto and Hinata walked over to Kiba and took two seats next to him. Kiba and Naruto were soon engaged in a conversation while Hinata had to lean across the two just to ask Shino some questions.

"All right students!" A man's voice yelled over the up roar. "We're going to begin, so if you could please take your seats."

"Iruka sensei! I never knew you were going to teach here!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Naruto, I teach here now. Please sit down so I can actually teach. Here are my expectations." Iruka went on for twenty minutes about his rules. "And finally, if you fail my class, I will send you to summer school." Iruka finished.

"Hallelujah, thank you so much for that lovely speech. Let's all give Iruka sensei a round of applause." Kiba said standing up and clapping.

"Kiba, sit down **now**!" Iruka yelled, veins bulging from his fore head. Kiba did as he was told while Iruka turned around and began to explain the Geography of the United States.

"Damn, someone's in a bad mood." Kiba whispered to Naruto as the two snickered a little. "Hey Shino, did ya bring straws?"

"Hold on a second." Shino began to dig through his backpack and then pulled out colored straws. "My mom only had colored ones so this is what we're stuck with." Shino handed a pink straw to Kiba and Naruto.

"It's okay, at least you have some." Kiba said tearing off some notebook paper and beginning to chew it. Naruto and Shino did the same and then the three spit at Iruka. It directly hit him in the back of his neck; Iruka whipped them off and continued on with his lesson. The boys aimed and fired again at Iruka, but this time he wasn't so nice. Instead, he turned around and began to yell at the three. "I'm giving you all a detention!" Iruka flared.

"But sensei, what proof do you have that we even committed such a horrible and dishonoring act?" Kiba asked very politely. Shino had taught him a few phases that Kiba thought would get him out of trouble but were actually intended to get him into more trouble.

"Inuzaku, you have ripped up paper on your desk and all three of you have a straw. Shino just put his away, yours is in your pocket, and Naruto is holding his!" Iruka looked very agitated.

"Iruka, calm down. It was just a practical joke. Remember what the doctor said." Naruto backed up Kiba.

"That's it! Naruto and Kiba, you have two detentions! Shino, you get one unless you want to say any thing?"

"No sensei."

"Good." Iruka pulled out a drawer and began to fill out detention slips. "This is going to be a long year." He thought to himself.


	4. Math

After History, Iruka stopped Naruto, Kiba and Shino before they could run out of the classroom. "I want to talk to you three." Iruka said as he began to shift the detention slips in his hands.

"Does this have anything to do with our detentions?" Naruto asked as he gulped. Kiba looked a little nervous and Shino stood there quietly.

"Yes it does. Look, it was a little harsh of me to give you all detentions. So I'm willing to take them away if, and only if, you are good for the rest of the year." Iruka looked up at the three and they looked back at him shocked.

"A-a-are you serious?" Kiba asked.

"I sure am. Enjoy the rest of your day and snack."

"Oh thank you so much, Iruka. I owe you, believe it!" Naruto called back to his teacher as he and his friends left the room. Hinata had already left the room for her locker with out the others, so they didn't look for her. After snack, Naruto and Kiba began to talk about how mad Iruka had gotten and since Shino wasn't in their math class, he left in silence. Soon Choji came running towards them. Out of breath, he asked, "Can you guys walk any faster?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe, you walk too slow?" Kiba asked as he swung his backpack around so that he could search through it.

"What are you looking for now?" Naruto asked as he and Choji watched Kiba.

"My Math notebook." Kiba mumbled.

"You actually have a Math notebook? Of all people, you are one of the last people I would have expected to have a notebook." Choji bit into a sand witch.

"Yeah, really Kiba. I mean, I don't even have one." Naruto said sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You people discredit me so much. You think I would actually keep a Math notebook, please." Kiba pulled out a blue notebook. "This is what the notebook is really for." Kiba opened it up to show his friends the pages. On selected pages of the notebook where stapled pages from porn magazines. The boys stared at the pages before Kiba snapped the book shut.

"I am so going to sit next to you in class." Naruto said as they continued down the hall.

"Save me a spot too. The girl with short black hair was cute." Choji chimed in.

"Back off buddy, she's my favorite. I'll give you another one." Kiba said as the three walked into their class. The students were quietly getting ready while their teacher stood in front with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"Looks like we wont be able to sit next to each other." Kiba said surveying the room.

"Well, see you after class then." Naruto walked to the back of the room. He picked a seat beside a red haired boy in black. "This guy's looks kinda creepy, and he wears eye liner." Naruto thought to himself.

"If you annoy me at all, I'll kill you." The boy said, glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked back with a little fright in his eyes and sat down. Choji chose a seat in the front, and Kiba decided to sit next to Lee.

"My name's Asuma Sarutobi and that's what I expect you to call me. My expectations for you are the same as every other teacher." Asuma said as he threw the cigarette box on his desk. "Any question?" Lee immediately raised his hand. "You in the front."

"My name is Rock Lee and I want to become the most youthful student in this class. What do I have to do to achieve my goal?" Lee added a little pose. Asuma had a look of shock that grew into a weirded out look.

"Just do all of the homework I assign you and you'll be the most youthful or whatever you want. Now open you books to page five." Asuma opened his teacher's book. Between Asuma's talking Lee would start a conversation with Kiba who seemed very annoyed as he tried to ignore the bushy eyed brow kid. Naruto actually took some notes and stayed quiet for fear of getting on Gaara's bad side while Choji took notes in-between bites of chips. At the end of the class period, Asuma gave his class their assignment. Naruto quickly got up and walked toward a very annoyed and frustrated Kiba.

"So then, Gai taught me this new pose. Would you like to see it? It's called-"

"I bet it's a really youthful pose and all but Lee, I don't have time to listen or see your damn poses!" Kiba said as he roughly shoved his book and notebook into his backpack. Then he looked up at Naruto and gave him the 'I need help' look.

"Look Lee, we're really busy and have to get going. We'll see your poses later." Naruto waved bye as Kiba pushed him out of the way, to the door.

"So class was that bad?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh shut the hell up! I tell you Rock Lee never shuts up!" Kiba punched a locker and then walked over to a water fountain. "So what happened with you, you were actually quiet." Kiba bent over and started to drink.

"I sat next to some freak with eye liner who threatened to kill me. I also took some notes, nothing big." Naruto said. When Kiba heard Naruto say this, he spit out all the water in his mouth. "Awe dude, that's sick. Why'd ya do that?" Naruto asked whipping water and spit off of his face.

"Did this guy have red hair? And was he wearing black?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Awe shit! Do you know who that is? That's Gaara, one of the meanest guys in the freakin school. You get on his bad side and you're dead. If he doesn't kill you then his sister and brother will. Their bond is just as strong and deadly as Neji Hyuga's; They're the mafia!" Kiba said as he pulled on his hair.

"Crap, crap, crap! I'm dead! I'm dead!" Naruto moaned as he hit his head against a locker.

"No wait, you're not dead yet. Just chill out and don't panic. All we have to do is make sure you leave him alone, okay?" Kiba patted Naruto on the back and walked down toward his next class with Naruto.

"Hey Kiba, how did you know about all of these things?" Naruto asked.

"Cause my sister was a senior last year and told me all about Neji and Gaara's deal. Plus I went to school with Gaara for a year or two. So I've got experience and information about every one." Kiba said. The two walked into the boys' locker room to change for P.E.

The boys in the locker room were as roughty as ever; seeing that there was no teacher to settle them down. They were all changing into their uniforms or just sitting and talking. Choji, Shikamaru and Shino were sitting on a bench in a corner and Kiba and Naruto soon joined them. Changing by a wall, where Gaara and Kankuro; Lee had already changed and left the room for P.E.

"This one's going in the locker, and so are you lovely." Kiba said as he pulled out two magazines and put them in his locker.

"Hey, do you have any more?" Naruto asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"No, I only brought enough for me, sorry."

"How bout you guys?"

"My parents don't let me have them." Choji said.

"Their too troublesome." Shikamaru spoke as he too took off his shirt. Shino's reply was a simple shake of his head. Walking into the room was a group of guys who were lead by Neji and then followed by Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, when'd you start hanging with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I was just talking. Why does it bother you, loser?" Sasuke said with a smirk.


	5. PE

"Good morning, youthful students!" The PE teacher said as his students walked into the large gym. "I am your high spirited gym teacher Might Gai and since the fields are closed for the rest of the week, the only thing we shall be doing is bonding." The class cringed at seeing their gym teacher on a tight green sweat suit. A girl with two buns in her hair leaned next to Hinata and whispered, "This guy looks and acts like a child molester." Hinata giggled but was soon quiet when Temari and her brothers walked in late.

"Ah, a little late today. Better be twice as early then tomorrow." Gai cheerfully called out. Temari saw him, went pale with fright, and stopped; causing Gaara and Kankuro to walk into her.

"Why'd you stop?!" Gaara asked irritably. Temari turned around and said, "We got him. We got the rapist!" Upon hearing this, Kankuro began to cry on Gaara's shoulder.

"Get off me you fat ass. He can't be worse than our father." Gaara pushed both of his siblings out of the way to see the so-called rapist. What he saw next would scar him for life, because at that very moment, Gai was giving Rock Lee a super youthful hug.

"That is so beyond creepy." Tenten said to Hinata as she tried to focus on something or someone else. Spotting Neji she said, "I never knew Neji was in out PE class. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never told me you wanted to know." Hinata said back.

"Of course I want to know! He's only the most gorgeous man in the whole school district." She turned her attention back to Neji who was brushing his long black silky hair into a loose ponytail for the fifth time. Tenten sighed and Hinata began to look for a particular someone.

"Alright students! I believe that the better the relationships between students and their teacher, the better the class is. So start building up your relationships, and Lee, please allow me some time to talk with the other students as well." Gai called out as Rock Lee gave him two thumbs up.

"Hey GPS, where's Naruto?" Kiba asked as he and Shino walked up to the two girls.

"He's over there in the corner with Sasuke and Shikamaru." Hinata pointed to Naruto's exact location with out looking. Kiba and Shino nodded their heads and walked towards Naruto.

"G…P…S?" Tenten turned to face Hinata.

"They t-think that I know where N-Naruto-kun is all the time."

"Okay then. Holy crap! I had no idea that Temari was in our class either. She's goanna kill me." Tenten grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and began to shake her.

"T-Tenten s-stop it and calm down. What happened?"

"Okay," Tenten released Hinata and calmed down. "so last year she was in my PE class as well. During all of our sports units I was always trying my best like always. She happens to be very competitive and throughout the whole time she was trying to stay **at least **one step ahead of me. Well, when we started our soccer unit, I began to steel the ball from her all the time. Then one day I accidentally tripped her. Temari obviously didn't take it as an accident and every day she made my life a living nightmare." Tenten shuttered from the flashbacks.

"Maybe she forgot about it over summer." Hinata said optimistically.

"No. That family isn't known for being forgiving. What they're know for, is their revenge."

"Rumor has it you're dating some spicy junior." Sasuke said coolly.

"You're dating a junior?! Who is she?!" Naruto practically screamed at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I guess you can say we're going out. I mean, we've made out a couple times so-"

"Made out?! Dude, score! How far have you gone? Who is she and why haven't you told us about her?" Naruto asked.

"Her name's Temari and we haven't gone as far as what you're thinking. And I haven't told you because I didn't know it mattered that much to you." Shikamaru sighed softly.

"Do you mean Gaara's older sister? The blonde over there who looks like she's goanna kill Gai?" Asked Sasuke checking Temari up and down. "Not bad, but I'm not into Tom Boys."

"Nice rack too." Added Naruto.

"She can be a real pain sometimes though. If you ever want to date her just ask." Shikamaru finished as he watched Neji walk over.

"Uchiha, got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke turned away and followed Neji to a group of boys. Naruto looked puzzled at Shikamaru who just shrugged. The bell rang as Kiba and Shino finally reached them and all the students ran quickly to their lockers.

"I saw you talking with Gai. How was your guys' youthful conversation?" Naruto asked Kiba as he laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Shino answered. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked shockingly at Shino who just slammed open his locker.

"That bad, if Shino's talking." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, even Naruto wouldn't believe it." Kiba laughed with the others.


	6. The A List

The best period of the day had finally arrived; lunch. All the students were either enjoying their meals or were about ready to. Naruto walked from the a la carte line with two pieces of pizza, one hamburger, a bag of tater tots, and a Coke. He quickly spotted Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, and Choji on the grass and decided to sit with them. Kiba, Shino, and Choji's lunches were piled with food like Naruto's, but Hinata and Lee's were smaller and more healthy

"Naruto, I thought you brought a lunch to school?" Choji asked while taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"I did, but I ate that for snack. How come Sasuke's not with us? He always sat with us last year. And Shikamaru, where'd he go?" Naruto asked.

"I saw Shikamaru walking with Temari. He muttered something about eating with her and her brothers." Choji piped up.

"I feel bad for him." Kiba tore a bite out of his burrito.

"Do you think Sasuke moved up to the "A" List already?" Shino asked Kiba.

"You're right, I think. I saw him walking with Neji after P.E. so he must have made it to the "A" List." Kiba glared in the direction of the Upper Quad. "Bastard, we'll never hear from him again."

"What's the "A" List?" Asked Choji and Naruto.

"Well, let me put it to you simply, the "A" stands for Ass-"

"Kiba watch your language. The "A" List means that you are above average and are too popular, cool, and elite for losers and unpopular people. If you get on the "A" List then you automatically to everyone's parties and if you go and make a good review of it to everyone else, then the party was great; if you get a bad review, then don't expect to have any one over at your next party. Plus, as an added bonus, you get the **nicest** tables in the Upper Quad and are surrounded by jocks, cheerleaders, ect." Shino answered.

"Yeah, the second week of school, my youthful friend Neji was added to the "A" List. He always ignored my youthful young self and threw me out of his parties." Lee said.

"How did you figure this out?" Naruto asked.

"I have an older sister. It doesn't surprise me that Sasuke already made it on the list, his brother made it on the list on his first day of high school too."

"So why can't we just go up and talk with him?"

"No use," Shino shook his head, "unless you're on the list or are one of their devotees, then it's impossible to even get ten feet close to him."

"Unless you have a friend on the "A" List." Kiba and the rest of the group looked at Hinata who turned beet red from all of the attention.

"You're on the "A" List?"

"W-well…um…not e-exactly…I'm only on the l-list of Neji and TenTen." Hinata spoke in a timid voice.

"That doesn't mean you're not a possible way for us to get onto the list." Choji smiled at the thought of Ino paying him attention. Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "We're not forcing you Hinata, you don't have to help us onto the list. There are plenty of other ways."

"No, I fine with it."

"Yes! Cheerleaders her I come!" Kiba jumped up excitedly.

"Good, now I will be able to tell Neji about how unyouthful he is!"

"Guys, calm down, first we have to make a plan." Shino tried to calmly settle down the roughty group of friends. Things weren't so roughty down by a tree in the Lower Quad, however. It was very calm and relaxing for Temari, but Shikamaru was as tense as ever; eating lunch with his girlfriend **and** her brothers was not his best idea. He thought that talking to them when Temari went to the bathroom would be a good, safe, plan, yeah, get to know one another, bond, joke around; **wrong!** It had been a disaster from the very beginning; as soon as Temari had left, Kankuro began to pound Shikamaru about how touchy he had been touchy lately and then followed by Gaara; who went over all of the rules for dating Temari for the thirty-seventh time. They also told him that if he broke Temari's heart, they would break his neck. Temari came back shortly after and Kankuro and Gaara immediately dropped their conversation.

They had long finished their lunch and the couple was now laying on the grass watching clouds go by. Temari sighed and cuddled closer to her nervous boyfriend who was being watched by her brothers who sat under the tree. Shikamaru was gently stroking Temari's hair but when Kankuro gave him a look, he stopped.

"Keep stroking my hair." Temari demanded sweetly.

"Your brothers are-"

"**I'll** deal with them later, just calm down." Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and murmured something about loving his troublesome woman.

Up in the Upper Quad, gossip was rapidly spreading about Sasuke's newest accomplishment. Football players were hitting him on the back and handing him invites to their weekend parties. Sasuke looked through the faces of his admirers and snickered as more popularities pushed their way to see and honor him. But why shouldn't they? Sasuke was a debonair, he wasn't and would never become part of the lower class; he was elite and enjoyed it's rewards. Neji on the other hand, was nonchalant; he was an Adonis and was adored with gifts, but all this did for him was want more. TenTen was never thrilled to be with the "in" crowd or on the "A" List. She was an independent woman and hated the way some of her friends were treated by the popularities, but she also enjoyed her time spent with Neji very much. She sighed heavily as a group of cheerleaders walked up. "Oh boy," she thought while smiling politely, "here comes the real fun."

* * *

It's a long chapter since I haven't updated in forever; sorry about that. It also didn't help that school was getting busy and I had finals so hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Language Arts and Health

After a scheming filled lunch, Naruto walked to the English building and into his Language Arts class. When the young teenager walked in, he saw a man with silver hair reading a book as his class talked. The blond saw an open seat in the front, but his eyes were caught a group of girls huddled in a circle. There in the midst of the group, was Sasuke, who calmly absorbed the adoration. Naruto clenched his fists and walked up to his best friend, "Hey, why'd you ditch us at lunch?" The Uchiha turned his attention away from his notebook and answered, "What are you talking about? I never said I was going to sit with you. In fact, now that you mentioned it, I'm going to sit with Neji for the of the year."

"What?!" Naruto was enraged. "Last year you always hung out with us! What'd you change?"

"Because, Naruto, I'd be in a better position for sports and college applications if I were Neji's friend and not your's. You have nothing to offer me." Naruto was hurt be this and felt no better when Sakura added, "Can't you tell he doesn't want to be around you? Just leave him alone." The bell rang and Naruto barely managed to get out of the group before the girls viciously fought for a seat beside the Adonis; Sakura was able to select a seat to the right of him. The boy gloomily walked to the front of the class and sat alone while the teacher stood up without putting his book down. A white surgical mask covered his face and he wore a white, short-sleeved shirt that showed off his toned body.

"I don't care who you are or about your personally business, just leave it out of my class for that matter. What I expect from you is to pay attention because I'm only going to teach you once, do **at least** average on your studies, and be on time." Just then, Temari walked in with nothing but her phone and a Diet Coke1.

"Good timing, I was just telling the class how I expect them to be on time, Temari."

"Hello to you too, Kakashi, but don't you think it's just a little ironic to expect students to be on time when you, yourself aren't?" Temari sat beside Naruto as Kakashi put a check by her name.

"Assigned seats." Kakashi began assigning seats in alphabetical order and his class groaned. After taking her seat, the pink haired girl asked, "What would you like us to call you."

"Mr. Hatake or professor Kakashi would be fine." Kakashi replied as he assigned the last three seats in the back of the room to Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari. Before going back to his book, he said, "Tomorrow you'll need to have Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." The classroom burst into voices, most of them coming from the fan girls trying to get Sasuke's attention, so the blond stared at the girl beside him. Temari seemed absorbed in a texting fight with one of her brothers when Naruto asked, "So, you've been held back in English for two years?"

"No, when I started as a Freshman I took English 2 instead of Honors 1 or regular 1. then at the start of this year, they told me that in order to pass, I would have to complete English 1." Temari placed her phone onto the desk and asked, "What's the deal with Mr. Uchiha?"

"He was my best friend, not that it matters any more. Every girl likes him because of how popular he is and his social standing. What social class are you in?"

"Social class? Boy, you're a riot! Social class…" Temari laughed while sending another message. There was a silence between them and Naruto watched his blushing teacher giggle at his book. The blond became so curious over it, he asked, "Why's he giggling so much?" Temari looked around the room and answered, "Oh, he's reading one of those romance-porno books that he's so found of. I tell you, I've never seen him without one or without a mask; I had him for English last year."

"You're Gaara's sister, right? Why's he so…you know?" For the first time, Temari looked serious and looked straight at the boy.

"He suffers from insomnia; leave him alone and he'll leave you alone. It's as simple as that." The bell rang and students rushed out the door. Naruto was the first out in order to avoid Sasuke's fan girls, and walked to seventh period health. The room was filled with anatomy, drug, medicines, food pyramids, and other random posters. The seats wear divide in the middle, unlike every other classroom, and above the right section was a "Girls" sign and a "Boys" sign above the left. Soon more of Naruto's friends walked in and he took a seat with them. a man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail, came in holding a book identical to the one Kakashi had.

"Good afternoon." The man leaned against his desk. "For the rest of the year I'm going to be your health teacher. However, today you're allowed to do what ever you want because I am rather busy with my second job." He sat at his desk and began writing things down in a notepad. The class pulled out their iPods2, cells phones ect., and talked with one another. This is how the first day of Naruto's high school ended.

1 I don't own Coke

2 I don't own Apple or the iPod


End file.
